1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for sharing a variety of information in a two-dimensional or three-dimensional virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique for displaying an avatar in a virtual space and moving the avatar in accordance with manipulations made by a user (refer, for example, to JP-A 2000-311256). In another known technique, information such as an advertisement is displayed in a virtual space (refer, for example, to JP-A 2004-178086). By use of these techniques, an avatar can be freely moved in accordance with manipulations made by a user, and information such as an advertisement can be presented at a position appropriate for the user. Since the user can collect information while manipulating the avatar to move in the virtual space, a game-like entertainment quality can be added.
However, with mechanisms of the techniques as described above, it is difficult for users to find out advantageous information for the users if a huge number of items of information exist, dispersed in a vast expanse of a virtual space.